The subject invention pertains to a device for the tightening of at least one profiled band element or strap looped around at least one tube-shaped body and having a head piece which carries within a passage aperture a resilient locking element that interacts and engages with the profiled portion of the band or strap element.
Devices of this general type are already known according to the state of the art. Generally they are equipped with a spring-loaded band carrier that is arranged to be rotatable around a fulcrum in a spring-loaded sliding carriage within a housing. Furthermore, it is known to use a cutting lever, rotatable around a housing-fixed fulcrum and carrying a knife in the area of the band carrier. In addition, in these prior devices, there is provided a triggering lever rotatable around a housing-fixed fulcrum with a sliding carriage and cutting lever being activatable by means triggering lever.
The purpose of this known device is to tighten a profiled band element looped around at least one tubeshaped body in such manner that excellent holding support results. If this tight holding support is accomplished, the projecting area of the profiled tape element is cut off via the knife which is frontally attached to the cutting lever.
The disadvantage with known prior art constructions of this type is that the cutting-off of the projecting profiled tape element is done under tension so that the plastic material of which the profiled band element is generally made can spring back. Thus, there is no longer assurance of satisfactory and tight holding support of the tube-shaped body about which the band is looped. In addition, during the cutting process, the profiled tape element may be pulled out of the resilient locking element because of the tension. Thus, in actual practice, the cutting-off of the projecting tape element under tension presents significant drawbacks. Thus, it is the objective of the present invention to create a device which guarantees in simple fashion that the cutting-off of the projecting band element takes place in a relaxed state.